cubemcfandomcom-20200215-history
Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 9)
Also known as the'' "Anniversary Season"'' Minecraft: Ultra Hardcore is a gamemode originally created by Guude and the group Mindcrack. In UHC mode, health does not regenerate, you must use a golden apple, golden head, or instant health potion. In addition, ghasts drop gold ingots, rathern than ghast tears, so players cannot brew regeneration potion. In this UHC, the 24 participants will be playing in a 2500x2500 arena. This season, the border does not shrink. Moreover, sheep drop bread. The last remaining player is deemed the winner. The season was recorded in a single-session. We're using a custom plugin for UHC that automatically disables PvP for the first 20 minutes and displays episode timers. Also, they nerfed strength potions and regeneration potions. It is also the one year anniversary. It is hosted by ZestPlaysMC and the intro was created PatClone. This season was shown August 12, 2014 - August 28th, 2014 Players *xBayani *Heyimbee *ChildDolphin *Devon_Mines *Dfield *DulJuice *FollowKevn *Grapeapplesauce *GraserMC *daHbomb *JWingWangWong *KermitPlaysMC *Kiingtong *Minecraft4Meh *MrMitch361 *PatClone *Pokediger1 *Shep689 *StrauberryJam *Talekio *ThatOneTomahawk *TheCampingRusher *Tofuugaming *TYBZI The Summary Early Game In Episode 2, FollowKevn accidentally hit an enderman while fighting a zombie. After hitting the enderman a few times, it teleported away. Thinking the enderman was gone, he continued to explore his cave. The enderman wasn't gone though, so it came back and snuck up on Kevn eliminating him. (The rest is still in development.) Elimination Trivia *Defek7 was unable to make it to the recording session, as for he was on vacation at the time *Stacy is no longer participating in UHC. Stacy's Tweet *This season introduced Talekio, a new player, and reintroduced Kermit and Bee. * Parker did not participate, as for he stated in the comments section of his "Cube Evolution: Ep. 3" that he decided himself not to participate and he was not a very big fan of UHC. * Grapeapplesauce was the first one to take fall damage due to not paying attention while running in F5 mode, he skipped a few blocks and took 1 heart. * By the end of the first episode Straub found a dungeon and got a golden apple and Tomahawk is able to make one Golden apple. * Talekio was the last to take damage. * Minecraft4Meh drew first blood this season. * Minecraft4Meh was given hate due to his kill on Devon_Mines, for he found Devon because of the unloaded chunks. * This season marked ChildDolphin's first kill. * This season was hosted by ZestPlaysMC instead of Mineplex, due to server wide lag on the snapshot server that Season 9 was originally going to be played on, and the absence of Jon to fix it. * This season has marked the 1 year anniversary of UHC. * The host (ZestPlaysMC) was chosen last minute. *In this season of UHC, Sheep drop Bread. * Minecraft4Meh was the first person to go to the Nether. * The first three people that died after FollowKevn had the letter "D" as the first letter of their username. * A double death pattern was created during episode 4-6, where two players died each episode, Ep. 4 - JWong and Bee, Ep. 5 - Kermit and TYBZI, Ep.6 - Grape and Tomahawk. This was ended in Ep. 7 when 5 people died. * As of Episode 8, everyone with the exception of Shep has two or more kills. * Bayani and Dul were the only ones who retrieve a player's head without killing them. Bayani found Kermit's head and Dul found Pat's head. Ironically, both died without using them. * MrMitch, Dolphin, and Rusher all died back to back, which is a coincidence because they are close friends and in the same faction group. * Kevin was the joke of the season since he died first, it was stated by Poke. * It was stated through the comments that Talekio had extremely high ping. * Talekio was the first new player to win a solo season, unless you count Graser who won on his debut a year ago. * From UHC history, Graser has the most diamond armor in one season, with 3 pieces. (Chestplate, leggings and boots). If Talekio had enough time before Kiingtong attacked him, he could of crafted a diamond helmet and get full diamond armor. * First blood chain, M4M-Kiingtong-Talekio * Everyone who competed in Season 8 placed at a lower ranking in Season 9, except Pat, Poke, Tofuu, Rusher, Dolphin, Bayani, MrMitch, MC4Meh, Kiingtong, and Shep. ** Graser, Straub, Grape, and DField respectively keeps their same ranking from the previous season, Season 8. * Straub reintroduced Skybasing, which hasn't been done since Season 2, Kricken. Episodes : ''Not to be mistaken by Episode Participation ''